Sin Lugar A Dudas
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: Me quiere... No me quiere... Me quiere... ¿No me quiere? Alice se lo pregunta a la margarita que acaba de encontrar en el bosque, pero es Jasper quien tiene la respuesta. A/J - Viñeta. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Sin Lugar A Dudas**

Con la curiosidad de una niña y la gracia de una bailarina de ballet, Alice saltó de la rama en la que se encontraba sentada y aterrizó a pocos metros del pequeño tesoro que acababa de llamar su atención. Había estado alegremente ocupada observando a su marido cazar a la distancia cuando aquella margarita atrajo su mirada con la fuerza de un imán, asomándose orgullosa entre los helechos que crecían a montones en el húmedo suelo del bosque de Forks.

—¿Y tú de dónde saliste? —preguntó simpáticamente mientras se acercaba a la flor a paso humano.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella, la menuda vampira se inclinó un poco y acarició uno de los blancos pétalos con su igualmente blanco dedo índice. Pensó que sería una lástima arrancarla, pero el sentimiento de culpa se le esfumó tan pronto como una idea infantil se atravesó por su mente. Siempre había querido jugar al _me quiere – no me quiere_ como lo hacían en los cuentos y las películas, y ahora tenía la oportunidad perfecta. Normalmente intentaba mantener a su inquieta niña interna bajo control para no tener que batallar contra las burlas de sus hermanos, pero ahora estaba prácticamente sola, lejos de las bromas de Emmett, las muecas de Rose y la ceja a medio alzar de Edward. Definitivamente era una oferta difícil de rechazar.

—Es por una buena causa —se dijo tan bajo que su voz se mezcló armoniosamente con los ruidos del bosque, y sin pensarlo dos veces arrancó la margarita y se mordió el labio para que no se le escapara la risa de niña traviesa—. Veamos... —eligió un pétalo por donde empezar y le dio un ligero tirón—. Me quiere... No me quiere... Me quiere...

Poco a poco, sin prisa pero sin pausa, fue dando toda la vuelta a la flor, contando entre susurros cada pétalo que arrancaba con la sonrisa pícara dibujada en el rostro.

—... No me quiere... Me quiere... No me quiere... Me quiere...

Cuando se quiso acordar, sólo quedaban tres pétalos unidos a ese pequeño centro amarillo que tanto se asemejaba a un sol en miniatura. Tres pétalos y dos posibilidades.

—No me quiere... Me quiere... —arrancó dos, y cuando le quedó sólo uno advirtió el resultado de su pequeño juego y miró la margarita deshojada con un puchero. O tenía muy mala suerte, o la flor se estaba vengando de ella por haberla despedazado.

Sin previo aviso y como quien no quiere la cosa, una mano grande y marcada de cicatrices se cruzó por encima de su hombro y arrancó el último pétalo.

—No te quiere —anunció su marido con el acento sureño arrastrándose en el aire.

Alice volteó a mirarlo sorprendida, su puchero alcanzando dimensiones pocas veces vistas. Entonces Jasper soltó una pequeña risa y la levantó en brazos, estrechándola contra su cuerpo en el más dulce de los abrazos y hundiendo el rostro en su cuello para plantar en él un beso helado y ardiente a la vez.

—Te ama —le explicó simplemente, susurrándole su aclaración al oído.

Alice amagó a retarlo en protesta por la broma, pero en cambio rió con vergüenza y se aferró a él como un pequeño koala. Perder tiempo fingiendo enojo no tenía ningún sentido; no cuando su empático marido podía sentir a leguas el amor que le brotaba de las entrañas.

—Tonto —le dijo con más dulzura que reproche, y besó con adoración su cuello devastado antes de susurrarle al oído su propia y más que obvia confesión—. También te amo.

Los labios de Jasper se curvaron en una espontánea sonrisa, y Alice no necesitó ver el futuro para saber en qué ocuparían las próximas horas.

Mientras la brisa de verano se llevaba los pétalos de la frágil margarita, Jasper se llevó a Alice a casa en sus fuertes brazos, prendida a su cuerpo como una flor en el ojal.

* * *

**Perdón, ya sé que chorrea miel y cursilería por las cuatro puntas, pero los últimos días leí muchos fics dramáticos de Alice y Jazz (dramas de los buenos, de esos que hacen sufrir y moquear, jaja) y necesitaba escribir algo que me diera un respiro, sino me iba a deshidratar de tanto llorar por estos dos XD. Dedicado a todas las escritoras de Jalice que nos hacen vibrar de emoción con cada historia, y especialmente a Klaudia Lobitha Cullen, a ver si con esta cosa azucarada que escribí te levanto el ánimo un poquito y dejás de matar y torturar a Jasper en tus fics ;)**

**Si tienen ganas, dejen un review. Y si no, de todos modos muchas gracias por leer y que tengan un hermoso fin de semana :)**


End file.
